1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a control gate driver for use with a split gate bit cell.
2. Related Art
Within a split gate memory cell array, each row of memory cells may be coupled to a control gate driver which drives a required voltage level onto the control gates of the split gate memory cells in accordance with the desired operation. For example, the voltage applied to the control gate of a memory cell depends on whether the desired operation of that memory cell is a program select operation, a program deselect operation, an erase operation, an erase verify operation, a program verify operation, etc. For some operations, a high voltage is required for the control gate of the memory cell. However, within the control gate driver, this high voltage may result in damaging one or more transistors of the control gate driver. In one solution today, each device is placed into its own isolated well. However, this results in increasingly large layouts which require greater circuit area. This results in increased size and cost and is thus undesirable. Therefore, a need exists for an improved control gate driver capable of handling high voltages.